stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Silence Must Fall/Biggest Moments of 2015
Happy New Year Potato Flakes! 2015 was definitely a big year for Stacy and her channel, and with the end of a year, I'd like to share what, In my opinion, are the biggest events/milestones to happen to Stacy's channel in 2015. Be sure to put your own list in the comment section If you wish. 5. Cake Quest Cake Quest, which made its debut in early 2015, was a very unique and fun series, featuring Sqaishey. This series, along with the next selection, really cemented Stacy's place in "Stampy's Group". Since then, Stacy has posted many videos with Sqaishey, Stampy, and many more members of the group. Upon its end in late early November, many fans were sad to see it go, and it felt like the end of an era... But will Sqaishey and Stacy reunite in 2016? 5. Mermaid Mondays On March 30th, we were finally given a new modded series we were promised for a while, and we entered the Candy Isle. The series was an instant hit with fans of both Stacy and Amy, and both perspectives of the first episode have over a million views. Amy and Stacy both hilariously balance each other out, and are a great pair. Luckily, 2016 still has the two swimingy around as Mermaids. 3. Mineclash Okay, okay, Mineclash ''DID ''debut in 2014, however, in my opinion it was 2015 where it really took off. In 2014, it was meant as a 3-part series. 2015 was when it finally took off as a full series, with a new episode airing every single Sunday. The series showed us Stacy's hilarious competitive side, and gave us many infamous moments with her and Graser, continuing their amazing chemistry from the Cube series. 2. Hungercraft Season 2. On November 1st, 2015, early fans of Stacy's channel were overjoyed at the announcement of a second season of Stacy's first ever series, featuring Joey Graceffa.. Technically. it's not a major even on Stacy's channel since it isn't on her channel, but putting that aside, it is definitely a major moment for the two of them in 2015. Prior to this series, Joey and Stacy actually had only a few collabs in 2015. I know that myself and many other fans were delighted to see the two return. And the number 1 moment is... 1. UHShe! UHShe is in my opinion, the absolutely highlight of not only Stacy's channel in 2015, but many other's as well. The series is a genius way of not only showing smaller channels to viewers, but to get more females into the UHC Minecraft game-mode. The first Season, airing in June, was the debut of the series. The series proved a major hit on nearly every participants channels, and fans longed for more seaosns. Luckily, Stacy managed to go out of her way and organize more seasons; Season 2, in October, and Season 3, in December. After learning that Stacy was the one who organized it, I felt truly proud to be a Potato Flake. The idea, and the intent of the series was just amazing. A whole new community was started, and it allowed girls to shine in a gamemode dominated by boys. It truy was Stacy's biggest moment of the year. 2015 was one of the biggest years on Stacy's channels, showing the start and end of many series. Another honourable mention was the adoption of Milquetoast, which in my opinion changed Stacy as a person. 2015 was a great year, and I am looking forward to see what 2016 brings us! Category:Blog posts